Technical Field
The present application relates to a connector having a waterproof property.
Related Art
As a conventional connector having a waterproof property, one is proposed which includes a connector housing, a sealing member mounted in the connector housing, and a terminal accommodated in a terminal housing of the connector housing. As illustrated in FIG. 9, in the conventional connector, wire insertion holes 55a are formed in a sealing member 55. Moreover, as illustrated in FIG. 10, a terminal 60 includes a mating terminal connecting section 61 that includes an elastic deformation part within a cylindrical body 62 and into which a mating terminal is inserted, and a wire connecting section 63 to which an electric wire is connected by crimping.
While FIG. 9 illustrates a position just before the terminal 60 with the electric wire passes through the sealing member 55, the terminal 60 with the electric wire is accommodated in the terminal housing of the connector housing (not illustrated) by passing through the wire insertion hole 55a of the sealing member 55. The electric wire connected to the terminal 60 is accommodated so as to adhere inside the wire insertion hole 55a. Thus, water or the like is prevented from entering into the terminal housing of the connector housing along the electric wire that is drawn outside from the connector housing (see Patent Literature 1 (JP 2014-078326 A)).